


Everybody Else Is Writing An NDRV3 Chatroom Fic So I'm Doing It Too

by gravespooks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of gay stuff, F/F, Gay Stuff, Like, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair AU, chatfic, everybody else is writing one so why not, okokOK I LOve gonta/korekiyo/hoshi alrIGHt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravespooks/pseuds/gravespooks
Summary: u would not believe your dicksif this is an ndrv3 chatfic





	1. Chapter 1

**A Minor has added Rantaro Amami, Tenko Chabashira, Gonta Gokuhara, and 12 others to "Untitled Group Chat"**

**A Minor has changed "Untitled Group Chat" to "Class 79s Official Group Chat!! ^v^"**

A Minor: Hey guys!! So the headmaster wanted me to make a form of communication for the entirety of our class, so we could get to know each other better and promote cooperation among us!! :D

Rantaro Amami: lmao nah

**Rantaro Amami has changed their name to "avocado gay"**

avocado gay: time to shitpost yall

**Kokichi Ouma has changed their name to "macdonldos"**

macdonldos: i like the it™

Korekiyo Shinguuji: Ah, Akamatsu-san. Thank you for inviting me here. I'm not usually apart of group chats, so may this be a wonderful learning experience!

Kaito Momota: yknow man only you would say that shit

Korekiyo Shinguuji: Well, to put it in a way, I am simply expanding upon the horizons of my talent by learning more about humans!

Himiko Yumeno: um not to be rude,,,but i swear youre a cryptid

Kaito Momota: nah if anything hoshis a cryptid

**Ryouma Hoshi has changed their name to "hoshiboy"**

hoshiboy: guilty as charged.

Iruma Miu: AKSJFHHAJDKFK CRYPTID SP OTT ED

**Iruma Miu has changed their name to "hooters"**

hooters: YO WHAT S UP YALL

hooters: PREPARE YO VIRGIN ASSHOLES

hooters: FOR MY MONSTER DONG OF A PRESENCE

Gonta Gokuhara: Akamatsu-san! Gonta is very happy to be apart of this chat! He would love to spend time with you all via 'instamezajin' on this group chat!! Gonta is sure we will all have a good time communicating!

hoshiboy: gonta leave before it's too late.

hooters: SHUTU P BONCH LET ME FINISH

**Kaito Momota has changed their name to "bonch"**

bonch: no escape tiddiruma

macdonldos: TIDDIRUMA

A Minor: what did i do i leave for 10 minutes

Angie Yonaga: awwwyeah its angie tiiiime!!~ ✨ >;3c

**Angie Yonaga has changed their name to "nya overlord"**

Tenko Chabashira: Atleast there's one good thing about this chat

Himiko Yumeno: agreed,,

**Suuuichi Saihara has changed their name to "mystery dad"**

**Himiko Yumeno has changed their name to "poofpoofmage"**

**Gonta Gokuhara has changed their name to "a dildo but made out of bees"**

A Minor: Gonta!! I'm surprised you changed your name to that!! That's not..exactly the best name

a dildo but made out of bees: It is??? Oh no Gonta will change it right away! Iruma-san told me to put my name like this after she "slid into my dee-eems"!

a dildo but made out of bees: screenshot.12963747596-207.jpg

a dildo but made out of bees: I'm so terribly sorr yy !!!

macdondlos: oh my god iruma actually made him crytype

**a dildo but made out of bees has changed their name to "Gonta"**

**Korekiyo Shinguuji has changed their name to "cryptid #1"**

**hoshiboy has changed their name to "cryptid #2"**

hooters: what is this coupley stuff goin on???a cryptid orgy maybe?????I WANT IN ON THE CRYPTID ORGY

cryptid #1: Gonta, be a cryptid with us.

cryptid #2: gay cryptids.

**Gonta has changed their name to "cryptid #3"**

cryptid #3: Like this?

cryptid #2: absolutely perfect.

macdondlos: you guys are so gay.,,,but,,cryptid orgy???please let me in?????

**cryptid #2 has kicked macdondlos from the chat**

A Minor: Wait you can do that?? I thought only I had admin options?

mystery dad: Yes, pretty sure

avocado gay: EMO BOY AWAKENS

mystery dad: it's 11 pm, I'm sleeping like a normal person

cryptid #1: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2MPz5lcgq88

bonch: SHINGUUJI WHAT THE F UCK


	2. exposition time and kaito is a homestuck but tells no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mystery dad: suuichi  
> A Minor: kaede  
> Kayaiday: ouma  
> cryptid #1: shinguuji  
> cryptid #2: hoshi  
> cryptid #3: gonta  
> ocean man: kaito  
> Tojoures: kirumi  
> urwaifuistrash: shirogane  
> hooters: iruma  
> Kiibo: kiibo  
> Don't: maki  
> avocado gay: amami  
> poofpoofmage: yumeno  
> TenkoTenkoTen: tenko  
> Nya Overlord: angie

ocean man: TAKE ME MY THE HAND

urwaifuistrash: Stop!!!Screaming!!!

ocean man: I CANT OUMA DID SOMETHING TO MY PHONE AND ITS STUCK ON CAPSLOCK

Kayaiday: are you suuuure you aren't a filthy homestuck

urwaifuistrash: I bet he secretly makes bucket jokes and worships karkat that's why he's screaming

Kayaiday: he says gog unironically

ocean man: WAIT NO

ocean man: YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT

urwaifuistrash: *does the shiny anime glasses thing* >B3c

urwaifuistrash: Momota I have a browsing history full of homestuck art and fanfiction to blackmail you with

Kayaiday: yeah don't test the weeb

urwaifuistrash: I AM NOT A WEABOO I AM AN OTAKU, WEEBS ARE UNCULTURED SWEATY PEOPLE THAT LIVE OFF OF POCKY AND THEIR MOMS PAYCHECK

ocean man: does that mean im off the hook or

ocean man: WAIT I MEAN

urwaifuistrash: I KNEW IT

A Minor: You come into my house and do these things,,for shame

ocean man: oh my god akamatsu tell them im not a filthy fucking homestuck

A Minor: w

urwaifuistrash: Im not wrong

ocean man: I BET YOU WATCH HETALIA UNIRONICALL YY

Kayaiday: we've got him backed into a corner!! he's powerless now *evily rubs rubs hands together*

cryptid #1: I find this arguement's toll on Momota is an excellent case to study! He's currently shaking and sweating, holding this headband with... candy corn on them? That's something new!

ocean man: im

ocean man: shinguuji,,how,,,

cryptid #1: I recommend you don't look under your bed, Momota.

mystery dad: Oh my god

TenkoTenkoTen: Wow ok, tenko wakes up to see this shit

TenkoTenkoTen: tenkos going back to bed now

poofpoofmage: ,,i can cast a spell to rid this plane of the horrid stick man,,

cryptid #3: Gonta doesn't think that's the best idea!! That means there is one less friend!

mystery dad: d

mystery dad: did gonta just friendzone shinguuji while dating him

ocean man: that is some next level cold shit

cryptid #3: N no that's not what Gonta meant! That means that there is one less friend for you all, and one less boyfriend for Ryouma and Gonta! Please don't be mad Korekiyo D:!!

cryptid #1: Gonta, how could I be mad at you?

TenkoTenkoTen: Spretty gay, but Tenko approves the healthy relationship of those boys

ocean man: speaking of gay

ocean man: how gay are each and every one of us

Toujoures: Momota, I don't think that's the best question to ask. What if you were to hurt someone's feelings?

Kayaiday: WHOA okay forget hoshi toujos the real chat cryptid

cryptid #3: Gonta thinks it's alright with sharing who we prefer to love! You can't hurt somebody over sexuality, right? It's okay, no matter who you love!

cryptid #2: this boy,

cryptid #2: the best. best boyfriend goes to gonta gokuhara 2k17 congrats gonta you won.

cryptid #3: Best boyfriend? Korekiyo should win, too!

hooters: so when's the sex

ocean man: THEY WERE HAVING A MOMENT DAMMIT IRUMA

cryptid #1: I'm stuck. Under Momota's bed. He ran out of his room a while ago out of fear and I'm stuck.

Nya Overlord: angie will come help!!!

poofpoofmage: ,,yah I'll come too,i can find a spell to get one out of sticky situations,,

TenkoTenkoTen: Tenko will bring glue

Nya Overlord: tenkoooooo!!! >:0 be nice!!

TenkoTenkoTen: Fine. Tenko will bring a spatula to pry stick man out

cryptid #1: Thank you, I'm being to lose feeling in my left arm.

ocean man: SERVES YOU RIGHT OK YOU DONT HIDE UNDER SOMEONES BED

ocean man: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN UNDER THERE

cryptid #1:

cryptid #1: about 5 hours. I snuck in through your vents and found a place to observe without getting hurt by your unfathomable rage.

ocean man: OKAY WELL THAT DOESNT EXPLAIN WHY MY THING WAS MISSING

cryptid #1: What thing?

ocean man: THE,,,YKNow,,,the thingy thing

cryptid #1: Please elaborate? I've taken many of your "thingy things" before for case studies.

ocean man: ,,,

cryptid #1: Oh. Oh I believe I know what you mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was the thingy thing? how gay is everyone else? will the author actually take the time to write the other characters in? next time on GAME THEORY
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also please don't hate me for demonizing homestuck im a homestuck fan and im trapped in this hell waiting for hiveswap


	3. kaitos teeny weenies and jumping out windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mystery dad: shuuichi  
> A Minor: kaede  
> Kayaiday: ouma  
> cryptid #1: shinguuji  
> cryptid #2: hoshi  
> cryptid #3: gonta  
> ocean man: kaito  
> Tojoures: kirumi  
> urwaifuistrash: shirogane  
> hooters: iruma  
> Kiibo: kiibo  
> Don't: maki  
> avocado gay: amami  
> poofpoofmage: yumeno  
> TenkoTenkoTen: tenko  
> Nya Overlord: angie

ocean man: m

ocean man: my small model dicks??? little johns???? Teeny Weenies™?????

cryptid #1: I didn't think you meant that-

hooters: YO memeota has little dildos??? 

ocean man: yeah so where are my teeny weenies kork

mystery dad: k

mystery dad: kork

**cryptid #1 has changed their name to Kork**

Kork: it is I. Kork.

avocado gay: this is surreal

hooters: IM GONNA HAVE A STRO KE

Toujoures: Come to think of it, I think I've seen them in the dining hall.

Toujoures: I threw at least five of them away.

ocean man: YOU WHAT

Kork: Are they multi-colored?

ocean man: .

Kayaiday: oh my god they are

ocean man: SHUT UR FUCK

avocado gay: 800 yen he bought them on dragon

hooters: hholyfuck

hooters: i bet one of them is shaped like a tentacle

ocean man: NNO SHUT

hooters: ONE OF THEM IS SHAPED LIKE A TENTACLE HOOYLFUCK

ocean man: YOU DONT KNOW THAT

hooters: momota,,my dude,,I found the tentacle in my laundry basket last night

ocean man: .

Kork: If I may ask, how did it get there?

mystery dad: yeah, come to think of it- how did any of them end up where they were?

ocean man: IT WAS FUCKING OUMA OK

Kayaiday: le gaSp!!!!! how daaaare momota-chan accuse me of taking his precious teeny weenies!!!

ocean man: I KNOW IT WAS FUCKING YOU

ocean man: AND DONT CALL THEM TEENY WEENIES

Kayaiday: but you said it earlier!! don't tell me your skull is so thick you couldn't read your own typing!!!

ocean man: listen here

Kork: Momota, I wouldn't advise stressing out over this. You look as if you are about to snap your phone in half.

ocean man: w

ocean man: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLOSET

avocado gay: did you just throw a shoe at him

ocean man: nno

ocean man: ,,,i threw a lamp AND a shoe

ocean man: i think I killed him he's not moving

Kayaiday: korekiyo shinguuji found dead in miami

ocean man: SH UT

hooters: gontas gonna kill you dude

hooters: snap you in fuckin hALF

Kayaiday: aaacutally i think you should worry about hoshi. gonta-chan couldn't hurt a fly even if he really wanted to!

ocean man: guys if i die tell maki i love her

hooters: she's a lesbian

ocean man: FUCK

ocean man: ive been flirting w her for ages and now i feel awkward

Kayaiday: sooo i called hoshi and gonta,,they're coming over now!!! theyre veery angry.

ocean man: im finna cry guys help

Toujoures: Close your eyes, it'll be less painful.

ocean man: thanks toujo

ocean man: FUCK THEYRE HERE

ocean man: IM JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW

hooters: DUDE YOURE ON THE SECOND FLOOR YOULL BREAK YOUR LEGS

mystery dad: KAITO DONT

ocean man: IM DOING IT GOODBYE FRIENDS I AM GONE

ocean man: GONTA AINT BREAKING MY LEGS TODAY

mystery dad: GONTA WONT DO THAT DONT FUCKIGN DO IT

hooters: HOLY FUCK HE DID IT

hooters: HES OUTSIDE MY BATHROOM WINDOW

ocean man: im okay yall

ocean man: iruma pull me in

Kayaiday: holy shit dude

Toujoures: How did you not break anything

ocean man: oh i did, i can't feel my ankle

avocado gay: wow i haven't climaxed that hard in ages

mystery dad: d

mystery dad: yknow what, nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> Kiibo: Hello everyone! I've finally managed to connect to the chat!
> 
> urwaifuistrash: I stole the teeny weenies-
> 
> ocean man: BICC I FUCKIGN KNEW IT
> 
> Kayaiday: no you didn't.
> 
> Kiibo: You know, I actually regret joining now.


	4. gonta has a mental breakdown and furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mystery dad: shuuichi  
> A Minor: kaede  
> Kayaiday: ouma  
> cryptid #1: shinguuji  
> cryptid #2: hoshi  
> cryptid #3: gonta  
> ocean man: kaito  
> Tojoures: kirumi  
> urwaifuistrash: shirogane  
> hooters: iruma  
> Kiibo: kiibo  
> Don't: maki  
> avocado gay: amami  
> gargamel: yumeno  
> TenkoTenkoTen: tenko  
> Nya Overlord: angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck do you write honorifics and literally everyone else's personalities

cryptid #3: ggoonta,,hognta is so sorryt,,,!!!!!! momotakun pelas frofgive gotnraaa!!!!!

Kayaiday: oh my god you broke him momota-chan!!! how could you do this to poor gonta????

urwaifuistrash: is..is he actually crytyping??

cryptid #3: ggotna is sosso soryy pleaas forergrv hihim!!

ocean man: oh no gokuhara-kun dude buddy it's ok!! ouma just fuckin was an asshole that's all

Kayaiday: how dare

A Minor: who the FUCK made Gonta cry

cryptid #2: okay everyone don't get your nuts in a knot. let's just pin it on ouma.

Kork: Isn't that what everyone always does?

cryptid #2: your point?

avocado gay: oh shoot mama kaede breaking out the f word

avocado gay: im a good christian boy please don't get the belt

A Minor: SHUT

TenkoTenkoTen: Beat them up akamatsu-san! Do it do it do it ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ !!

A Minor: I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to Ouma-kun

TenkoTenkoTen: aw

A Minor: Mama Kaede doesn't condone beating people up

gargamel: ,,does she condone casting death curses,,??

A Minor: No

gargamel: aw,

cryptid #3: Ggonta is okay now :)!

Kayaiday: who taught him how to use emoticons?

Kayaiday: h e s e v o l v i n g

avocado gay: okay that emoticon is very threatening can you use something else

cryptid #3: Okay how about this? :}

avocado gay: put that thing back where it came from or so help me

Kork: I

Kork: I need help

Kork: I got stuck in the vents somebody help

cryptid #3: !!! Gonta's coming!!

TenkoTenkoTen: Does tenko *have* to help?

Kork: No no, I am perfectly fine without your assistance.

avocado gay: why not what happened last time he got stuck

Nya Overlord: tenko-san threw shoes at him until he managed to get unstuck :3!

Kayaiday: does that mean he was stuck???

Kayaiday: at home??????

ocean man: DAMMIT OUMA NO W E ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS AGAIN

avocado gay: also what's with the :3 yonaga-san are you a furry

Nya Overlord: aaactually kami-sama told angie to draw this!!! she's a fuzzy little kitty cat named angie just like angie!!!! :3c

Nya Overlord: [image.35685395]

avocado gay: oh my god she's amazing

avocado gay: c

avocado gay: can you meet me at my dorm i need to show you something

Nya Overlord: of course!!

ocean man: oh my god amamis a furry and so is angie

cryptid #3: Pardon Gonta for asking but- what is a furry? Are they like Gonta's forest family?

ocean man: gonta they are a cursed species never to be seen by the public eye. they are ruthless, hugging anything in their path. they are constantly asking you to draw their fursona. do not get me started on cock waffles.

Kayaiday: that's the longest thing you've ever written are you okay

cryptid #3: They sound nice! They hug people, and Gonta likes hugs!

hooters: oh you sweet sweet summer child

Kiibo: Apparently, they are people who like to dress in animal costumes for fun, Gokuhara-kun! They go to conventions dressed as their 'fursona', and they have fun and play games!

ocean man: oh no

ocean man: they've gotten to him

ocean man: we gotta put old yeller down

ocean man: goodnight sweet prince

Kiibo: Also, from what I have gathered, they partake in activities known as 'yiffing'?

hooters: I M FUCJIGN DIYING??!

A Minor: Kiibo

A Minor: Kiibo no

Kiibo: Oh. Oh no.

ocean man: gods dead we killed him


	5. the furry trilogy part 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mystery dad: shuuichi  
> A Minor: kaede  
> Kayaiday: ouma  
> Kork: shinguuji  
> cryptid #2: hoshi  
> cryptid #3: gonta  
> ocean man: kaito  
> Tojoures: kirumi  
> urwaifuistrash: shirogane  
> hooters: iruma  
> Kiibo: kiibo  
> Don't: maki  
> avocado gay: amami  
> gargamel: yumeno  
> TenkoTenkoTen: tenko  
> Nya Overlord: angie

cryptid #3: Gonta drew something!

ocean man: please don't be what i think it is

cryptid #3: [image.11477509474]

ocean man: o h n o

cryptid #3: His name is Bug and he's a wolf just like Gonta's forest family!! He can talk to bugs, too! :DDDD

cryptid #2: top ten anime betrayals

Kayaiday: whOAAAAA???? did hoshi just MEEEEEEME?

avocado gay: welcome gonta

ocean man: what the fuck

avocado gay: one of us one of us

ocean man: HWAT THE FUCK

urwaifuistrash: #prayforgonta2017

hooters: KAJFHSKDHSHDHSGAHD GONTAS A FUCKING FURRY

hooters: IM DEAD IM DYING

cryptid #3: Did... Did Gonta do something bad?

A Minor: no Gonta sweetie theyre just meanies who don't appreciate fine art.

ocean man: WHOA ok shade

ocean man: just because i tell you to stop playing the piano at four in the morning dOESNT MEAN that im not appreciating it

A Minor: squints

Kork: That's... Beautiful, Gonta. Well done.

cryptid #3: Thank you :D!

Nya Overlord: kami-sama says angie should make you something gonta!!!

Nya Overlord: He saaaaaaaaays,,,to make you a costume of your super cute doggo drawing!!! :3c

ocean man: SHES GONNA MAKE GONTA A FURSUIT

cryptid #3: Thank you Yonaga-san! Gonta appreciates it!

hooters: furries?????? in MY christian household?????!?

gargamel: ,,wow it seems like all They want to write about is furries,,

urwaifuistrash: wh

urwaifuistrash: did you break some wall

gargamel: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,maybe,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nya Overlord: aaaaand donezo!!!!!!

Nya Overlord: [image.6664209283858666]

ocean man: SHE DID IT THE FUCKIN MADMAN

avocado gay: what do you have against furries

avocado gay: how did they hurt you

avocado gay: we can help you

Kayaiday: easy! momotachan had a furry phase when he was younger!

ocean man: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT

ocean man: I SWEAR TO FUCK

ocean man: IM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU

cryptid #3: What did Gonta do this time? :(

cryptid #2: im going to shank you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no explanation except for the fact that i headcanon amami as a furry and gonta somehow is but he's too naive to know the deeper meaning


	6. the furry trilogy part 3 road chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mystery dad: shuuichi  
> A Minor: kaede  
> Kayaiday: ouma  
> Kork: shinguuji  
> cryptid #2: hoshi  
> cryptid #3: gonta  
> ocean man: kaito  
> Tojoures: kirumi  
> urwaifuistrash: shirogane  
> hooters: iruma  
> Kiibo: kiibo  
> Don't: maki  
> avocado gay: amami  
> gargamel: yumeno  
> TenkoTenkoTen: tenko  
> Nya Overlord: angie

ocean man: my,,,,,,,,my secret

ocean man:,,,,,,,,,,,,my backstoryy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

ocean man: i feel,,,,,,,called out,,,,,,

TenkoTenkoTen: die

avocado gay: hush

avocado gay: it's only a matter of time

ocean man: before what

ocean man: amami before what

ocean man: AMAMI WHAT

mystery dad: he's converting you to his furry cult I don't know how to feel about this.

cryptid #3: Angie-san!!!! The costume fits really well!!! It's so soft!!! Gonta loves it!!!!

Nya Overlord: it's no problem!! angie heard kami-sama whisper-whisper into angies ear saying to make it super fluffy!!

Kayaiday: god is real after all

Kayaiday: also guess what I found in momotas room~~~~~~~

ocean man: wait

Kayaiday: [image.40117348]

Kayaiday: his old fursona!!

hooters: IM D EASDNDHF

urwaifuistrash: I

urwaifuistrash: this is rich i canttff

avocado gay: rubs my filthy rat hands together

avocado gay: mmm

gargamel: i cant believe amamis gonna yiff momota-furry

hooters: DHDHDHDGSHDHD

hooters: DESEASEE D DFKFJ

cryptid #3: !!! Iruma-San is dead??!!

hooters: ya see y'all in hell lmao

cryptid #3: :,,,,,0!!! Noooo! Iruma-san don't go!!!

hooters: lmao calm down tarzan tiddies

Kayaiday: again who taught him to use emojis

urwaifuistrash: that's not even an emoji you uncultured heck!

cryptid #2: he's going to break you know you realize that right?

Kayaiday: worth it

ocean man: OUMA

ocean man: GIVE ME 2 MINUTES

Kayaiday: lol bye y'all momotas going to yiff me

ocean man: FUCK

ocean man: 30 SECONDS

Kayaiday: owo what's this~?

Don't: Bye ouma

mystery dad: bye ouma

hooters: bye ouma

avocado gay: bye owoma

cryptid #3: Goodbye Ouma!

Kayaiday: ówò m-momowta chan, downt huwt mwe~~!!! im just a smwol bean!! /w\ pwease no steppy baka!!

ocean man: UNLOCK YOUR DOOR OR IM CLIMBING THROUGH THE VENTS SHINGUUJI STYLE

Kaiyaiday: n-nani?

ocean man: IM GOING TO KICK YOU INTO SPACE

**Kaiyaiday has changed their name to "uwah".**

uwah: b-but don't you wanna gwo to spwace, momwota-chaaan~~? >w< so cyute doki doki!

avocado gay: as a furry this is cultural appropriation

hooters: i just contracted 6 different diseases reading that

uwah: OH FUCK HE PUNCHED A HOLE THROUGH MY DOOR

uwah: SAIHARA-CHAN RESCUE ME

uwah: wait nvm he pulled his hand back throw and he's running back to his dorm

uwah: bye bye momota-chan!

ocean man: one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what's this? more furry jokes?


	7. we're taking a break from furries to talk about the emoji movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mystery dad: shuuichi  
> A Minor: kaede  
> uwah: ouma  
> Kork: shinguuji  
> cryptid #2: hoshi  
> cryptid #3: gonta  
> ocean man: kaito  
> Tojoures: kirumi  
> urwaifuistrash: shirogane  
> hooters: iruma  
> Kiibo: kiibo  
> Don't: maki  
> avocado gay: amami  
> gargamel: yumeno  
> TenkoTenkoTen: tenko  
> Nya Overlord: angie

ocean man: so uh

ocean man: my hand is broken

uwah: oh jeez scoob

ocean man: DONT ACT LIKE THIS ISNT YOUR FAULT

uwah: eat shit furry boy t(uwu*t)

ocean man: FUCKIGNGN

urwaifuistrash: I just saw the emoji movie and can I just say it's an astounding breakthrough in culture!!

avocado gay: i kin with the b emoji no doubles

urwaifuistrash: glad to see you're a fan, amami!!

Don't: tsu I can tolerate a lot of things about you

Don't: this is not one of them

urwaifuistrash: awww, makiiii!! Don't act like you didn't enjoy it!

ocean man: wh

urwaifuistrash: she cried during the movie

Don't: I'm fleeing the country again

uwah: a

uwah: again

gargamel: what's your otp

mystery dad: don't encourage her

urwaifuistrash: Aaaaa i love gene X hifive!! It has a lot of chemistry and so great!! They seem soooo close in the movie and who knows what went on! Jailbreak and gene didn't even kiss, so it's not canon

gargamel: goodbye

uwah: wait lemme try something

uwah: yaoi

urwaifuistrash: O W O

hooters: o H NY GODFF

hooters: shittycocke is a fujoshi i can't believe t

urwaifuistrash: hey!! Yaoi is a very popular genre of fanfiction, manga, etc!!

cryptid #2: forgot to mention but korekiyo took me and gonta to see the emoji movie for human research.

cryptid #3: It was really bad in Gonta's opinion.

cryptid #3: Gonta doesn't get emojis! Why would they make a movie about emojis if Gonta doesn't understand it? No offense!

hooters: I can't believe gonta is a movie critic

Kork: Someone was pleasuring themselves during the movie and I don't know how to feel about that. But, all was in the favor of studying!

gargamel: you watched someone stroke off in the theater didn't you

Kork: Yes.

Nya Overlord: you're banned from angies movie nights now

Kork: Really?

Nya Overlord: yes all of you are good job shinguuji >:/

uwah: dammit kork!! I wanted to watch the teletubbies tonight!

hooters: thank god we all got banned then

**Author's Note:**

> as for everyone else they're probably sleeping or can't put up with anybody else's shit either way I was too lazy to write them in


End file.
